Sunshade umbrellas are leisure products frequently used in people's daily life. At present, there are a wide variety of sunshade lighting umbrellas among which those having a plurality of LED lamp beads mounted on the ribs are commonly used. However, during the production, the necessity of drilling on every one of the ribs makes the strength of the ribs degraded so that the sunshade umbrellas are likely to be damaged. Mounting these LED lamp beads into the bores is both time and labor consuming. Furthermore, to realize the desired lighting effect, a lot of lamp beads are needed. However, the excessive lamp beads lead to excessive circuits, causing the mounting more complicated. On the other hand, once an individual lamp bead burns or an individual circuit breaks down, the use of the whole umbrella will be influenced and the maintenance is particularly inconvenient.